I'm a Bitch
by AdrianQuinnTennant
Summary: Songfic Just a story depicting the relationship between Merlin and Percival (SlashWarning)


Little bit of everything!

MerlinXPercival

Songfic: I'm a Bitch ~ Alanis Morisette

_Line 1 and 2 of the song._

Percival raised a brow as he watched Arthur use Merlin as a training dummy, why the servant would ever agree to such things was beyond Percival, but then, he never really understood the role of a servant, it was just as easier to do things yourself than to have someone else do it for you. While Percival joked around with Merlin constantly about being a servant, Percival had long ago understood what Merlin was, and would never utter a word about it, he had promised Lancelot that much. Percival leaned against the fence behind him, watching the so called 'fight' with mild interest and a frown, he did not agree with this but would say little, he would approach the servant when he got a chance to again. Being caught up in his thoughts, it took Percival a minute to realize that the King was now motioning for him to walk onto the field, at least if the King was fighting him, he was not beating the servant senseless. He grabbed his sword and walked out, frowning in confusion as the King walked over to the fence, seeing this the King chuckled.

"You can fight Merlin, he is use to it, does pretty good for aiming, he can hold his own" Arthur nodded towards the Servant, a red mark across the boy's cheek was already starting to bruise, Percival could see the pain behind the smile the boy was offering, and he could also see the lump that the boy was swallowing, he was already weakened from the Kings merciless training. Not that Percival would ever fight someone on un fair grounds, Merlin could not use his best weapon, and that alone was the reason that Percival shoved his blade into the grass and stood his ground, right?

"I won't fight him" He muttered, probably a bit petulantly considering his inner turmoil about his reasons why.

"And why not?" Arthur was looking over, his brow creased, oh how was he going to get around this one.

"He is exhausted already, not that this is fair to begin with Sire." Percival kept his steady gaze on the King, not even Arthur could make him keep silent if he was insistent on something.

"Fine, anyone else want to use the dummy?" Arthur asked, looking around. In the same moments that they met the Kings gaze, they met the steady glare of Percival, none agreed, all keeping their swords in place, Arthur sighed and waved the Servant off. Merlin had an honest look of relief around him and Arthur stalked off to take his men to a different area, most likely projectiles. Percival waited a moment before following the limping servant to the back of the Castle, where Percival knew the male went after these sessions to peel off the armor and take a breather. He was correct and he almost winced with the servant as he pulled off his arm guards.

"Let me help" he murmured softly and walked over, kneeling down in front of the servant and beginning to unhook the straps for the chest plate, then unhooking his other arm guard before helping the servant out of both. He grasped the tired males chin and forced him to look at the knight, a frown marring the knights face as he studied the slowly forming bruise.

"Why were you not wearing a helmet?" he questioned, his tone more forceful then he meant it to be.

"I had not thought I was going to need it" Merlin murmured, his voice a bit tense due to the proximity of the Knight.

"Why do you let him talk you into this?" Percival leaned back, releasing the boy's chin.

"I am not sure, I'd do anything to help Arthur, even if it means receiving a few bruises from him..." Merlin whispered and gazed off into the tree's.

"You should take a stand Merlin, don't let him bully you into these things" Percival murmured.

"Percival, thank you for your concern" Merlin stood up and offered the male a smile "But I will be fine... I want to help Arthur, if this helps in anyway, then that works for me, and my position on that will never change" Merlin nodded to the knight, gathered his things and wandered off towards the armory.

Percival sighed and looked around for a moment, he ran a hand over his face and sighed, damn it of all the times to be who he was, and of all the people for him to care about, it had to be the Kings servant, and the secret warlock. Percival shook his head and walked back towards the training grounds, pulling his glove back on and grabbing his sword as he passed it.

_Lines 3,4,5; _

Merlin sighed as he sat on a log in the forest, his cheek still stung from yesterday's training, and Arthur had seen the dark bruise along his cheek bone this morning, with Percival seeing it, Merlin could not fix it, and now the King was feeling bad for causing Merlin more pain than he had intended, Merlin had shrugged it off and asked for some time to pick herbs for Gaius, Arthur had given him the day off besides running for lunch and supper at the appropriate times. Merlin was now simply enjoying his downtime, his bag with him for when he did actually decide to gather herbs. The boy stood and wandered further into the forest, his eyes easily adjusting to the dimness of the tree's, he finally found a camp ground, placed specifically for the fact that the guards never seemed to come to close to this spot, he made a small fire, using magic of course, and sat down, looking around before gathering some ashes on the end of a stick, blowing them into the air and whispering a spell, making a dragon appear, flying around the end of his stick.

"That is impressive Merlin" a deep voice sounded from the tree's that made the warlock jump and drop his stick, standing up, his eyes wide. Percival walked out of the tree's and Merlin paled further, how had Percival found him?

"I-I... Percival...I" Merlin swallowed thickly, taking a step back, Percival held up his hands.

"No, Merlin, I am not going to hand you over to King Arthur, mainly because I am not sure what he would do, you are a close friend of his, but I am almost certain he still holds a hate for magic." Percival sat down on a log beside the fire and warmed his hands. Merlin sat down warily, watching Percival, his shoulders tense.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely, his throat dry suddenly.

"I've know for a while Merlin, Lancelot told me about you, I don't see how the way you use magic can be considered dangerous, I've also noticed some other times that you seem exhausted and weak after sessions, but yesterday was the fist time I had seen you come out with a mark." Percival smiled "I am the only one who pays attention to such details though, I look for them with you, since Lancelot told me, he made me promise not to say a word..." Percival sighed and leaned back.

"I've used magic to hurt others as well" Merlin whispered, his mind flashing to when Ealdor had needed his help, to the many times he had killed to protect Arthur.

"For good reasons I assume." Percival retorted "You are not one to go around killing people mindlessly, simply for the fun of it, you would have been caught much sooner if that were the case."

"So Lancelot told you... about everything?" Merlin asked curiously.

"He told me of how you helped him defeat the beast, he told me how you planned on taking Arthur's place when the dead rose." Percival looked over "You've helped the King more than he knows, and yet you never seem to get thanks for it" Percival sighed "I do not understand you Merlin. I do not understand why you let the King treat you as a simple servant when you are so much more."

"I do it to protect him. If he found out, and refused to kill me, there would be people even he would have to answer to, if anyone found out who I was, they would use the people close to me to get to me... I can't chance something like that happening" Merlin whispered softly.

Percival sat there for a moment, his eyes on the boy, he looked to the fire again and stayed silent for a few more moments "Will you show me what else you can do?" he asked suddenly, glancing up "We can come out here again, I will insist on following you in the case of bandits." he offered, more so they had a cover up, he nodded to the boy's bag "I know a bit about herbs myself" he added.

Merlin reluctantly agreed "When I can, I will let you know" he murmured and offered a small smile.

_Lines 6,7,8_

Merlin wiped his eyes as he sat in front of the fire, he was mad at himself for crying, he had run off to their spot. Over the past few month Merlin and Percival had been coming out to this spot to sit and talk, Merlin could use magic freely around Percival, who enjoyed seeing the things Merlin could do, they had grown close, and recently, Merlin found that he cared deeply for Percival. He had been on his way to meet Percival behind the castle, where they usually set off from, when he had seen the male, talking to a young blonde woman who had taken to following Percival around, feeling as if he was intruding Merlin looked away, he heard movement and looked back over, freezing upon seeing the two in an embrace, their lips locked, he had heard the pathetic sound that had escaped his lips, had seen how Percival had looked over in surprise, but by the time Percival made a move to go closer to Merlin, the warlock had taken off, tears in his eyes as he ran through the tree's, feeling branches cut into his skin as he ran past without caring. Now he sat here, staring into the fire, no longer paying attention to his surroundings, his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, a warm line of blood from a cut on his cheek mingled with the salty tears leaking from his eyes.

"Merlin!" Percival appeared through the tree's, falling to his knees in front of the warlock, Merlin was shocked to see that the male had watery eyes, he felt warm hands cup his cheek, the knights thumb brushing the blood from his cheek, his other hand coming up to clear the tears from his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he whispered worriedly.

Merlin choked back a bitter laugh and looked down, why was he crying? So what if Percival had been kissing a woman, THAT was normal, falling for a knight, there was so many things wrong with that. For one, their standings... a Knight and Servant was like the King and a Servant, not to mention the fact that both Merlin and Percival were men. He saw Percival frown, as if the male could hear what he was thinking, suddenly it hit him, Percival could hear what was going on in his mind, before he could react, he felt something warm on his lips, he was shocked, Percival was kissing him, he threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips against Percival's, the male arms wrapped around him and Merlin gasped in surprised, Percival took advantage of this, and suddenly the kiss was heated, Merlin's arms wrapping around Percival's neck loosely.

After a few moments they pulled apart and Merlin smiled shyly at Percival, who seemed unfazed but happy about what happened. They sat there for a few more moments, simply curled around each other, Merlin in Percivals lap, their foreheads pressed together, their breath mingling.

_Lines 9, 10, 11_

Percival sat watching the window, they had been out on a hunt with Arthur, Percival had accidentally stepped on a trap and got his ankle caught, Merlin had been there in a flash, helping him, Percival and Merlin had been together in secret for a while now, most people thought them close friends, but Gwain and Arthur both knew there was more there, only because they had found the men's spot while hunting, Merlin and Percival had been asleep, though Percival had woken when the two had stumbled into the camp, he shot them both a glare, had they woken up Merlin, whom was suffering from nightmares, they both would have been in deep trouble with the burly knight. The two men had immediately turned and ushered the other knights to the west, and had departed, though Gwain had grilled Percival later on, Arthur had inquired of Merlin the same day and Merlin had been in a panic, Arthur had simply been happy for his friend, Merlin honestly seemed in better moods with Percival.

Now sitting alone for a while, Percival thought back over Merlin and his relationship, it had developed rather quickly at first, then slowed, but he was fine with that, they spent many nights sitting in the woods, talking, Percival found that Merlin had so many more sides to him than seen around the King. Percival smiled softly at the thought of his lover, the servant was always there for him, was always there for Arthur as well, though the king did not know it, Percival still did not fully understand the boy. A small chuckled escaped his lips and he leaned back, closing his eyes, how could anyone ever truly understand Merlin?

_Chorus line 1 _

Percival frowned and glanced over to Merlin, this was no time for Merlin to be playing nanny with Arthur, having left to face an army, Percival had hoped that Arthur had the brains to make Merlin stay behind, tend to the wounded, maybe lock him in a damn tower to keep the boy safe, but no such luck. Now Percival not only had to worry about keeping Arthur safe, but his better halfs safety was floating in his mind, despite Merlin telling him not to worry, Percival did not fall for any such thing, Merlin was not a knight. When they set up camp, Percival pulled Merlin away from the others, far enough that they could speak freely.

"What are you doing Merlin, you should be back at the castle where it is safe" he hissed.

"Percival, I've told you before, where Arthur goes I go, I did not listen when Arthur told me to stay behind because he needed to do some kind of quest on his own, what makes you think I will listen to you when its a ordinary fight" Merlin hissed back, his eyes bright.

"Merlin, I can't focus with you here, I need to know you are safe!" he retorted "Arthur be dammed. You cannot always put his safety before you're own" he muttered, only realizing exactly what he said when it was too late.

"So it's okay for you too?! Why can you concern about his safety and not me? Because I don't have a fancy red cape? Because I did not swear an oath?" Merlin was hurt, he had thought Percival would understand this much at least.

"No that's n-"

"Forget it, don't concern yourself with my safety Percival. I am just a servant after all" Merlin snapped and walked off back towards camp.

Percival sighed and ran a hand over his face, he was definitely on the cold shoulder list for a week, he walked back towards camp and sat down, on the opposite side of camp from Merlin, making Arthur raise a brow and Gwain walk over and sit beside him, glancing at him, Percival shook his head and shot a look to Merlin who was glaring into the fire.

_Chorus line 2_

Merlin panted softly, his head resting on Percivals bare shoulder. He had not thought that could feel that good, he was glad they had tried it, glancing up at Percival he smiled shyly and pressed a kiss to Percivals lips, his eyes bright.

"Glad we made up" he whispered with a small chuckled and Percival rolled his eyes

"I thought we made up last week when you kissed me in the throne room" he retorted.

"Well, had we not made up then, we would not be here now" Merlin huffed. Feeling another argument coming, Percival pressed a kiss to Merlin's neck gently, feeling the boy melt into his arms once more, his new secret weapon against the boy.

"God, again?" Merlin whispered, almost pleadingly and Percival smiled and flipped them over, pressing Merlin into the soft bed in his chambers, beginning to move within the boy once more, Merlin mewled beneath him as the pleasure began once more, Percivals breath becoming ragged almost instantly, his eyes closing briefly, he would never get enough of this.

_Chorus line 3_

Percival shot a glare to the boy, he was sitting on the grass in front of the knight, also happened to be clutching his gauntlet in his crossed arms. Percival had been asked to participate in a tournament and Merlin was refusing to allow him to enter, his way of doing it was to sit like a child in the grass behind the castle while Percival hunted down all his armor, which Merlin had spent the entire night hiding rather than sleeping.

"Merlin, give me the gauntlet, its a simple tournament I will be fine" he muttered exasperated by the child in front of him, the warlock shot him a glare.

"Do you know how many people die in these tournaments?" Merlin snapped petulantly and tightened his hold on the gauntlet.

"No, I don't, I don't bother myself with such information, I focus on not being included in that count" Percival replied patiently, kneeling down in front of his lover, they where in the open now, most people in the castle knew they where together, mainly since Merlin had given up trying to hide it.

"Well, I don't want you included in those counts, so before you ask again, NO, I will not give your gauntlet back to you, not until you promise you won't go into the tournament" Merlin pouted and Percival sighed.

"Merlin" he warned, his eyes heated as he leaned close to the boy's ear. "With your current behavior, and my limited patience, must I pin you down right here and claim you as mine again? For all to see, or will you give me back my gauntlet, so I can go win the tournament? Come back you safe and sound and be much more patient for us to arrive to my room before I claim you?" Percival smirked when he felt the male melt at his words, a small squeak sounded and Percival finally received his gauntlet back, Percival place a chaste kiss on the warlocks lips before standing up and pulling his gauntlet on, smiling.

"Wish me luck" he hummed to the blushing male who shot him a weak glare then stood up.

"Good luck. Don't die" Merlin grumped and Percival smiled brightly.

"Won't worry about that my love" Percival grinned and hand in hand with Merlin, walked towards the stadium.

_Chorus line 4_

Percival raised a brow as he sat up, the bed was empty beside him, meaning that Merlin must be off to complete his job, most mornings the male woke him up. He blinked a few times, yawning before finally seeing clearly enough to notice the tray on the table, his clothes laid out and his sword polished and sharpened laying across a chair in the corner, Percival laughed and climbed out of bed, washing and pulling on his clothes, he had no servant since his lover seemed to complete everything for him. He had no need for a servant with Merlin around, best part was Merlin's payment was enough to drive Percival mad, though he was sure he over payed Merlin quite a bit. The Knight laughed to himself as he began to eat, strapping his sword on, along with his Knights cape he left and headed towards the one place he knew the boy would, be.

He knocked on the Kings door, it was opened not by Merlin but my Arthur who was wide eyed. "Oh good, MERLIN!" Arthur roared to the servant who seemed to be skipping around, over happy, well ahead of the King on the duties the two had to complete, even Percival had to stop for a moment and raise a brow.

"Merlin decided to get a head start on the day, he sharpened my sword, polished my armor, cleaned my clothing, laid it all out then fetched breakfast, following this he woke me up and served breakfast, now he is fluttering around offering me advice on everything. I have begged him to go back to your room and go to sleep" Arthur ran a hand through his hair, the Kings crown was currently being polished by the boy whose leg was twitching from sitting down.

"I just came to tell him thank you for getting my stuff ready this morning, and that he could stay late, I am out on patrol this evening, training grounds for the morning and afternoon" Percival hummed and Arthur paled.

"Oh no, I am taking you off patrol, I gave him the crown to shut him up" Arthur muttered, Percival walked over and kissed Merlin's cheek before chuckling.

"Good luck" he hummed to his King and left before the goblet the king had launched at him could hit him, it clattered to the floor and Merlin's head snapped up.

"Arthur. I just cleaned that" he frowned and shot the King a look that made Percival crack up and run down the hall.

_Chorus line 5_

Merlin blinked at Percival, his confusion palpable as Percival shook his head.

"What did you do Merlin?" Percival asked, his voice strained as Merlin looked down at his cut up hands, he bit his lip and looked away, Percival was cleaning the cuts out.

"I fell" he lied.

"Liar" Percival muttered and looked at Merlin with a serious gaze.

Mordred stood in the corner, biting his lip, they both knew what had happened, Merlin and Mordred had gotten into an argument, Mordred had lost control for a split second, and the tree beside Merlin had exploded, the two of them had picked out the splinters from his palm, but the rain forced them to head back, Percival had been looking for them and found them before they could heal his hands using magic, Arthur had been with him.

"It is not important" Merlin murmured and looked down at his hands, now being bandaged by Percival who shot a glare at Mordred.

"What happened?" he snapped at the male.

"Lightening hit a tree, its trunk exploded and Merlin had been beside it, we got all the wood out" Mordred lied smoothly, Percival looked to Merlin who nodded weakly. He pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" Percival whispered, shooing Mordred off to tell the King Merlin was okay.

"Yeah, just tired" Merlin whispered, feeling the lump in his throat grow.

"Come, lets get you to bed then" Percival whispered and lifted the boy off the chair, walking over to the bed, depositing the younger male into the bed and sliding in with him, pulling Merlin to his chest.

_Chorus line 6_

Percival yawned and smiled softly as he watched Merlin putter around the room. Gwen and Arthur had taken the day to themselves, leaving Merlin in an interesting position of having little to do. Percival slowly sat up, he glanced around the room, eyeing his cape with distaste at the moment, he just wanted to pull Merlin back to bed and forget about the world today. Merlin smiled and wandered over sitting down beside Percival for a moment and leaning down to kiss him softly.

"You are going to be late, I'll head to town and find something to do" Merlin murmured softly and stood up again. Percival caught the servants arm and pulled him down again, rolling over and pinning the boy against the bed before he pressed a passionate kiss to his lips.

"Don't wander off too far today okay" Percival whispered, still spooked from the exploding tree incident.

"I won't" Merlin promised quietly with a small smile, he wiggled a bit and chuckled. "You need to get up and get dressed, and I need to go check in with Gaius." Merlin hummed with a soft smile.

Percival chuckled "Going to go work on your day off" he hummed and pressed another gentle kiss to the males lips "You are such a saint my love."

Merlin chuckled and gently punched his Knight before sliding out from under him and dashing to the door.

_Chorus line 7_

Arthur smiled as he welcomed the Prince of some foreign place to Camelot, Percival could not remember from where, but one look at Merlin and the knight knew he was not the only one. As they all wandered into the dinning hall for the feast, Percival did not sit with Merlin as usual, causing many of Camelots Knights to raise a brow, and causing a hurt expression to pass over Merlin's face briefly before he steeled himself and moved to stand by the wall, rather than sitting as he usually did. When Arthur looked up from speaking to the Prince, he frowned to find his servant along the wall rather than sitting with the Knights as he usually ended up doing, when it dawned on him that it may have been because of the guest, he excused himself for a moment to wander over to Merlin.

"You know, I did not take you to be shy, Merlin." Arthur hummed teasingly, but he frowned when he saw the males face. "What is a matter Merlin" Arthur asked, his voice lowering.

"He choose to sit there, where there was not room for any more than one" Merlin whispered and shook his head, proffering a small, un-convincing smile.

"I take back my statement, it must be Percival who is shy" Arthur chuckled and watched the man "Or maybe he thinks you would be?" Arthur suggested and smirked when he felt the wine basin pushed into his hands, and watched the dark haired servant march towards the knights table. "Here we go" he murmured and moved back to his spot, watching in curiosity as Merlin walked up behind Percival, leaning over and kissing him, right on the lips, in the middle of the room, in the middle of the feast. Arthur glanced beside him at his guest, the man was staring, jaw slack, though the rest of the room continued on as if nothing where happening.

"He's not ashamed of himself" Arthur murmured "One of the reasons he is such a good servant" he quipped and chuckled, leaning back in his seat and moving the conversation along.

**~End~**

**A/N - I am sorry to end it there, I know its not the entire song, but there is only so much I can write on this. I may try and continue it at a later date, but for now that is all there is here. I just don't know where to go from here without being utterly disgusted with what I write. I've tried several different way's of finishing the song and all of them got scrapped. The above was re-thought over and over again. I am just hitting a wall right now and I need to take a step back, I'm going full force with my life outside the internet with work, school and treatments so I am a little behind in all my writing. I can't stress over this story, so I figured I am going to end it here for now and move on to something else that will give me a stress relief. **

**Thanks for reading, please review! **

**There are other Merlin SongFics waiting to be written. **

**-Adrian- **

**Authors Note Edit ~ Any complaints about the CURRENT state of the song part of the song fic, direct them to the inbox of the user catspats31 (I will update this name if it changes and EVERY time it changes.) For it was this user to decided I needed to be told to take the story down because it contains song lyrics from Meridith Brooks (Never claimed they where mine may I point out.). **

**-Adrian-**


End file.
